


Introduction

by crowleyshouseplant



Series: Azula's Search [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Azula's Search" begins immediately after Azula is defeated by Katara and Zuko, when she discovers that she has lost her bending. Desperate to prove herself to her imprisoned father, she proposes to Firelord Zuko that she be sent on a quest to find Ursa. She is only allowed to leave in the company of Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki. As Azula seeks clues to find the whereabouts of her mother and struggles to restore her bending, her journey will take her to the far corners of the world and beyond. </p><p>The parts that will comprise Azula's Search are as follows:</p><p>- <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6624382">Book One: Ash</a><br/>- <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7168973/chapters/16274405">Book Two: Smoke</a><br/>- <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7801354">Book Three: Flame</a></p><p>It will update every Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

 

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Aang succeeded in restoring the balance between the four nations, but there is still much that needs to be done. Ursa, Zuko's mother, is still missing. Zuko, burdened with his new responsibilities and tenuous position as Firelord, cannot abandon the throne in search of her. Azula, no longer able to bend after her defeat, has volunteered to search for their mother in order to restore her honor and the balance within herself. Firelord Zuko has agreed to Azula's request as long as she is accompanied by her former friends, Mai and Ty Lee, and Suki. Some people say that Azula always lies, and that she intends to betray her brother, but Zuko hasn't lost hope. He believes in Azula, and that there is still a chance for her to redeem herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Though I've never read The Search comics, I've read summaries of them and they made me really upset and angry so I decided to write this. This is about three years in the writing as I've been writing this off and on since 2013--at this point, it is definitely a labor of love. I do have a 150k word finished draft, but only about 60k of it is edited. In order to inspire me to finish editing the monstrosity of a novel that I've written, I decided to start posting weekly chapters. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
